Yellow
by TeamChaosPrez
Summary: Mabel and Bill get into an argument about the color of their child's nursery. (This one was kind of rushed and I am not good at writing conflict.) MaBill, a bit of fluff at the end.


_You all have awesomenesshasar to thank for this idea. Mabel is about six months pregnant in this. Mabel and Bill probably fight over every little thing as is, and I imagine the hormones would just make it worse XD_

The instant Bill entered the cabin and hung his yellow suit jacket up, he knew he should've just stayed out. Cold dread filled him when he saw what his wife was looking at, seated at the table with one hand over the swell of her stomach and the other supporting her head as she stared down at the book open on the surface before her.

He was about to try and back slowly out of the cabin, even though it was early April and he lacked sufficient warmth. However, Mabel's head snapped up and she smiled. He returned the grin halfheartedly.

"Hey Dorito. How was the deal?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Had to invade another mind to find out if the spouse was cheating." Bill replied, his nerves begging him to make a break for it.

"Great. Hey, you wanna help me pick out the color for the baby's nursery?"

Bill bit back a groan. No, he did not want to help. At all. Most of the baby decisions Mabel had pulled him into ended poorly, normally with an argument and a still-unresolved conclusion. Just last week she'd tried to get him into a baby name decision and he wound up sleeping outside with a goat trying to eat his hat. The hormones turned his sweet wife into a quick-tempered bear of a young woman.

"Of course I do, Shooting Star." He lied with a big fake smile that showcased his razor sharp teeth. Mabel patted the kitchen chair next to him and he slowly, unwillingly, sat down.

"So, I was thinking of a light pink..."

"But we don't know the gender of the baby, it might not be a girl."

Her head snapped to glare at him, and he shrunk back a little. _Damn it damn it damn it why did I say that stupid stupid stupid..._

"I-I was just thinking we should pick something gender-neutral is all." Bill tried to fix his mistake.

"Are you saying that if it's a boy he's not allowed to like pink?"

"Yes. I mean no! No, of course not!"

She glared at him a moment before her expression softened a little. "Well, then what color do you suggest?"

_Okay, um, babies like soft colors. Right? Or was it bright colors..._ "Um... pastel yellow?"

"It's **always** yellow with you."

She didn't sound annoyed, just tired, but his temper grated a little anyway. It had been a long day, and pregnancy hormones or none, that was kind of uncalled for.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ for liking the color that I just _happen_ to be stuck with." He replied in a growl.

"Your offspring doesn't have to be stuck with it too." Was Mabel's response.

"Doesn't have to be stuck with pink, either. Pink is the most over-used color in the history of mankind, Mabel."

"At least it's not the color of a beat-up old school bus."

"There's a difference between the shades. Bright yellow is a school bus, pastel yellow is more like the yellow of the sky when the sun's rising."

"Or the sky during the zombie apocalypse."

"Zombie intelligence is too low for a world takeover. You should really stop watching _The Walking Dead_ or whatever scary movies you watch when I'm not around."

"How about _you_ carry a person around inside of you for six months and then you can make my decisions for me."

"Your pregnancy's been hard on me, too, you know. I can't say six words without getting blown up at!"

"I seriously doubt it's as bad as this! I'm _fat_ and _slow_ and _more useless than a stuck pig!_"

"You're not _that_ fat and slow, but the useless part I can agree on!"

Her brown eyes went wide and filled with tears, and regret immediately appeared in his chest. "Oh, shit. Mabel, I didn't mean that -"

"Get out."

"But Mabel -"

"I said get out."

"Shooting Sta -"

"Don't call me that. Just... just get out. And don't come back."

He sucked in a deep breath, blocking out the hurt with stubbornness. "Fine." He snapped, turning on his heel and storming out.

**A Few Hours Later**

Bill sighed and approached the house, holding some roses in one hand. This had been Mabel's twin brother Dipper's suggestion, and Bill had accepted that the only way to get his wife to let him back in the house would be to suck up his pride and apologize.

He knocked three times on the door, and the sleepy face of Mabel appeared in a small opening. She looked like she was about to slam it in his face again, but he caught the door. "Wait. I have something to say."

Mabel cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest, resting them on her baby bump as she leaned against the doorway. "I'm listening."

Bill sighed and knelt down on one knee, holding the flowers out to her. "I was wrong, and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

She paused a moment before taking the flowers with a small smile. "Yeah, I guess so."

Bill smirked and stood, pulling her into a hug and resting his chin on her hair. "Am I still the best demon ever?"

"Don't push it."


End file.
